


[Podfic] Fear as an Aphrodisiac and Remix

by weimar27



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-29
Updated: 2011-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-28 10:03:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/306714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weimar27/pseuds/weimar27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The second fic is a remix of the first fic.</p></blockquote>





	[Podfic] Fear as an Aphrodisiac and Remix

  
[Fear as an Aphrodisiac](http://www.obsessedmuch.net/biblioteque/fearasanaphrodesiac.php)  
written by [](http://inkandchocolate.livejournal.com/profile)[**inkandchocolate**](http://inkandchocolate.livejournal.com/) /Lar  
|| 1:15 || 1.2 MB ||

[mp3](http://www.box.net/shared/1nbzg4nfo5)

[Fear as an Aphrodisiac (The Horizontal Mambo Mix)](http://musesfool.livejournal.com/1890265.html)  
written by [](http://musesfool.livejournal.com/profile)[**musesfool**](http://musesfool.livejournal.com/)  
|| 15:36 || 14.3 MB ||

[mp3](http://www.box.net/shared/qacg1x92x4)

**Author's Note:**

> The second fic is a remix of the first fic.


End file.
